1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the technical field of communication, in particular, to a method, a server, a client and a system for network platform interaction.
2. Description of Related Art
The IM (Instant Messaging) platform is an internet-based, large-scaled, multi-person instant messaging platform. At the client of a user, the IM platform is usually required to interact with other local internet platforms. Other network platforms refer to any network platform involved in interaction with friends, e.g. the game platform, SNS (Social Networking Service) platform, or electronic commerce platform. Interaction includes a number of operations, e.g. inviting a friend on the IM platform to play games on the game platform, adding a game friend as a friend of the IM platform, or adding a friend of the IM platform as a game friend.
To realize interaction, the IM platform and the other internet platforms must acquire the related data of the opposite platform, such as the name, ID and address of friend, online or offline, game name, game ID, game category, community name, community ID, community category, etc, through certain ways. The above ways for acquiring the related data of the opposite platform may be either Com or pipeline communication technologies by which the IM platform and other internet platform can respectively acquire the data of the opposite platform and then execute corresponding operations.
In the prior art, as the local client of an initiator, when a user selects a friend on the IM platform and initiates interaction between the local IM platform and other local internet platforms, usually the local IM platform is required to acquire the data of the other local internet platforms and friend messages, and then communicate with the TM platform at the client of the friend to send an invitation; after receiving the acknowledgement from the IM platform at the client of the friend, the user can enter the other local internet platforms to execute corresponding operations.
For example, if user A wants to invite a friend user B to play a game together, user A shall select user B on user A's own IM platform, click the right key of a mouse on the head icon, select “play game together” and then select a concrete game name. At that time, the TM platform of user A sends an invitation message carrying the related data of user A and the related game data to the IM platform of user B; after receiving the invitation message on its own IM platform, if the user B clicks “accept”, the IM platform of user B will send an acknowledgement to the IM platform of user A; if user A has not started the game platform at that time, the client thereof will automatically start the game platform; correspondingly, user B will accept the message about user A starting the game platform and then start the game platform at its own client; at this time, the game platform of user A can begin to interact with the game platform of user B, and user A and user B can play the game together.
The above prior art realizes the interaction between the local IM platform and the other local internet platforms but the IM platform needs an interface capable of communicating with other internet platform and acquiring the data message of other internet platforms; with the increased number of other internet platforms, the IM platform will become more and more enormous and complicated, and other internet platforms are also required to have the functions of acquiring the data of the IM platform, which makes software development more complicated. Therefore, the above prior art makes the platform realization between the two parties more complicated, strengthens the mutual dependence, and increases the coupling degree of the IM platform and other interne platforms.